


One Promise

by ourthemeislove



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Caring, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Found Family, Gen, Honesty, One Shot, Overworking, Short One Shot, Viktor cares a lot about Yuri, Yuri listens for once, hints of past Viktor Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourthemeislove/pseuds/ourthemeislove
Summary: “Promise me something, Yura,” Viktor says.Yuri almost tells him to fuck off right there and then. It’s nearing midnight, and apparently breaking into a rink to practice is sort of frowned upon, and when the police were called, the only reason he gave them Viktor’s number was because he didn’t think he could look his Grandpa in the eye.





	One Promise

“Promise me something, Yura,” Viktor says.

Yuri almost tells him to fuck off right there and then. It’s nearing midnight, and apparently breaking into a rink to practice is sort of  _frowned upon_ , and when the police were called, the only reason he gave them Viktor’s number was because he didn’t think he could look his Grandpa in the eye.

He’s tired but he can’t afford to be, not when his jumps look so horrifically shit. He’s pretty sure he can feel blood seeping out from cracked heels into his socks.

Viktor drums on the steering wheel, but his rhythm’s unsteady. “And I don’t- honestly, you could lie about anything else but...promise that you’ll tell me if-” He sucks in a shallow breath as they reach a stop light. “If it’s not fun anymore,” he finishes, exhaling the words out.

Yuri stops himself from rolling his eyes. The silence sits heavily between them. He doesn’t miss how Viktor’s hands are clenched around the steering wheel so tightly, and yet they still shake. He thinks of how Viktor had picked up the phone on the first ring, without complaint. For the first time in a long while, he thinks of how it used to be- how Viktor’s practicing time lengthened and lengthened until…

“I promise,” Yuri whispers. He doesn’t have the energy to bluff.

Viktor nods. His knuckles are still white. 

“And I… look, I’m sorry, okay?”

Viktor’s hands relax a little as he makes a soft tutting noise. It’s only a little thing, but Yuri knows what it means.  _It’s fine._

“Thanks, матушка наседка,” Yuri adds. He counts the night as being saved when Viktor snorts, the heaviness of the moment broken by their laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> dipping my toe into writing for this fandom as I've just recently fallen in love with this show! I've cross-posted this to my yoi tumblr, but I've only just started it so I'll need time to make everything look pretty ;) https://ourthemeislove.tumblr.com/post/177211148122/one-promise


End file.
